Home
by CPhantom16
Summary: Dani's finding a home, she starts school, and gets two new best friends! Meet the new generation of A-listers , geeks, losers , goths, and best friend crushes, Danny and sam getting closer than ever! Dani meeting lancer and fighting ghost! How will danny respond to dani being best friends with ghost?Love-crush-falling-catching- fighting-kissing-parents-grounding-and so much more!
1. Ghost of a family

**if you just want to see dani in school and have no back story, possibly miss some jokes or comments later, than skip to 5, her 14 going to school, want whole thing, read on! Page one...**

I want a home, parents, a future. I'm physically 13. Im the only one in my family. I'm a clone of Danny Fenton. A clone made by the cruel "dad" Vlad masters, he was no father, he never was and never will be. But he was the closest thing I had to family, besides Danny, who I now call my cousin! Sadly I can't go live with him because his family are ghost hunters. I know, I said it, ghost hunters, and I'm a ghost. Only half ghost though don't freak, I'm still human, half at least.

And yup, your right, if I'm a clone then Danny must be a half ghost to! And yes he is. But he has had a year to learn about the anti ghost security in the house, and his parents don't have to accept him as a new daughter. Me they would want to get to know, possibly take blood samples. Not good for the whole secret identity thing.

So as you see I have no where to go. I went to the ghost zone and tried to live there but I was brutally attacked by a lot of people. Desire the wishing ghost was cool though, I wished she would not attack me for a whole night and we talked and laughed, and I fell asleep on her couch. We became friends and I was told I was welcome when ever, but walker invaded and told me he would kill me or worse if I was ever caught there again.

My next place was a pretty island, it had a lake and food and a hammock And then I was in a net, trapped, crap. I tried to free myself but then I heard him, skulker , saying something about my pelt, ew. So I tried to get away and remembered he and ember were dating, (again ew) And tried calling for her. Skulker laughed "why are you calling an enemy for help, won't two foes be worse than one?" Then Ember came and strung her guitar, the waves knocked skulker 10 feet in the air and she came up to me glaring.

"Why call me?" She said in a spiteful tone. I thought fast!

"cuz I'm your biggest fan!" She was taken back by this, so I continued.

"I love your clothes, your hair, and I love your music most of all! I wish I could sing and play half as good as you Ember, maybe we could Duet some time? You know, (looking at the net) when im not tied up."

She laughed and told me I and spunk. "Get my girl out of your net!" she demanded her... Boyfriend, I'm not getting used to that one. And I bunked at her house for a while. She was AWESOME! Out of all the ghost I visited she was by far the best!

She thought me the guitar and some singing, I was pretty good after 3 months, skulker even thought me some hunting and fighting, he was kinda cool I guess, but no where as close to the vest as Johnny 13 and kitty! Between kitty, Ember ,and spectra, I was now boss at makeup and thought some life basics I guess you could call it, yah I got _the talk_ from ghost...yah that was a huge EW! I'm just glad it was ember and not skulker. Nuf said.

Sadly, despite my efforts to hide, walker always found me! It was then I knew I had to go. Just leave, saying goodby would hurt to much. I was stopped at the portal by Johnny and kitty. "And where do you think your going?" Um...think!

"I just have to go." Oh that's good, a valid reason dani! I mean really I just have to go, what am I 5!

"now come on back girly," kitty tried to convince me when I saw him -_WALKER._

I was on a high speed chase on the back of Johnny's bike, walker almost got us when a blast smacked his face, 'Ember' I thought, I knew she would help her little sister! And then a whole army came! I knew that every dead body I cared about would die-again- if I didn't do something. I wish, I wish, I- wait that's it!

"I wish walker and his guards would be knocked out long enough for everyone to safely get away!"

Desi smiled at me, I think I'll miss her most of all, "so you wish it, so it shall be."

then POOF. Walker and his guards just floated where they were, asleep it looked like, I thanked everyone, and explained that "I need a living family, a mom ,dad , people to care about and protect, but I will always visit, and I love you all." A tear excepted my eye and rolled down my check. I waved goodby and made my way back to amity for the first time in over 6 months.

Now what.

* * *

**author note, my sisters name is desire so that's why when you see desire I call her Desi, family thing I promised her I would do, what to expect in the future of this story.**

**.Dani Manson**

**.School- lancer- new A-listers. -Dani's new beasties (and possibly new crush!)**

**.ghost fighting**

**.how will Danny react to most of the ghost being friends with dani!**

**i hope you guys like the story, I've had the idea for like ever! The picture I'm gonna use has the main characters in it so you can get an idea what the new characters look like. ㈃4㈜5㇧8. **


	2. Sister bonding

I've been flying around for a wile now, I haven't been in human form in a wile, I mean I've been in the ghost zone for over 6 months, humans don't really belong there. I tried turning back, but my blue sweater was super tight and now a bit of a belly shirt, I'm 13 after all, a whole year dose some weird stuff, my ghost outfit grew with me, but this, this is too much, my pants don't CONNECT ANYMORE! Screw shoes. I threw them and thought of a teen girl I could get some clothes from without looking weird.

Sam.

I haven't been to Sam's in a wile but I remember the way, I went to her window and knocked, I was invisible cuz I wanted to surprise her! She opened the window and said "Danny I've told you a million times, just come in." I'm like "ok babe" in the deepest voice I could make, it was funny cuz I sounded nothing Danny.

"Danny? Are you ok?"

"I'm cool babe," laughing out loud like me kind of ruined my cover, I became visible and hug attacked sam.

the goth was shocked but hugged back instantly and never looked happier! I was so happy to see her!

"Hey dani, where have you been." she asked happy at first then serious as the pelage.

"oh you know me, everywhere." I was keeping in mind that if I said chilling with world known criminals, that are ghost, she might get mad.

"so have you seen Danny yet?" She seemed to be giving me a once over, I had definitely grown in more ways than one, my hair was down halfway my back, and my face had thinned out a bit, my stomach was smaller and my waist was bigger. I had grown a year, but I wasn't alone, sam had grown some to. Her hair was longer, now just below her shoulder, and she had on black skinnys with a skull belt, and she wore a skin tight black tee shirt with my symbols on it! Wait, no, Danny's symbol, I wonder if there together yet?

"No I haven't seen Danny yet, I thought I would look silly if I was human."

"Why do you say that?"

I figured if I showed her it would save time, I let the two White rings form around my stomach and go in opposite directions covering my head to my now bare feet.

She laughed and said, "let's see what I've got." Grabbed my hand and guided me to her closet.

I sat on her bed for 20 minutes while she found all the black cloths she had out grown. She gave me some PJs that had purple fuzzy skulls all over them and a draw string so they fit, then gave me a tee that hang pretty loose from hot topic. I loved her style, I wasn't goth but I always found that style bangin, I mean I spent a long time with ghost that dressed very similar, like Ember... I miss them already.

She told me we could go shopping at some point to get stuff my style, but for now she wanted me to feel comfy. Now we looked in the mirror and we saw that besides eye color, we looked quite a bit alike, almost like sisters. It was a cool realization that lasted all but 5 seconds before a "Holy Cow!" Came from nowhere, sam laughed and asked Danny "like my twin?"

Danny smiled and couldn't help himself , he swooped down and hugged me, I hugged him back and felt warm like hugging a brother, I wish he was my brother, i mean how cool would that be!

"Dani ! Where have you been." Just like sam, oh my goodness.

"I've been everywhere cuz."

he just looked at me, I knew there would be more to this with him.

I motioned them to sit on Sam's bed while I explained, I told them everything, almost. Mostly about chilling at some friends houses in the ghost zone, Danny freaked!

"What friends!"

"Ember, Kitty,Johnny, skulker, spectra, Desi-

"Who's Desi?! Look dani it's nice that you where able to , how did you say it, 'bunk with buds', but they are bad guys!"

"not when you get to know them!" I shouted back.

"fine. Where are you staying now?"

i was scared, I didn't know. I already knew I couldn't stay with him.

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do." Declared sam coming up and hugging me.

"With me, as a sister." Sam said with a smile.

Danny's face was fun to watch, first relief, then a blank face, then a grossed out face.

"what's up Danny ?" Asked sam as curious as me.

"huh, oh nothing."

"I know." I triumphantly said with a smirk, "he's grossed out that one day he will marry his sister." I smiled at the blushing shocked look on their faces. It was priceless.

i of course had to explain to sam, "You become my sister, I'm Danny's clone, so technicality, he will someday marry his sister. That reminds me, are you two lovebirds dating yet?"

a mad shock crossed both there faces, in unison "WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Alright alright just checking if in the year I was gone you two finally got courage to admit your way obvious feelings for each other."

"Danny I'm rethinking my sister." Danny and sam just laughed, I was dead serious.

"Guys?" I whispered.

"What's up dani?"

"How will I legally be your sister without your parents finding out?"

They looked at each other for a minuet, then sam laughed "I guess we should tell them then." She smiled and took my hand to guid me to her parents.


	3. Dani Manson

I followed sam through her large house right up to a lobby area which I guess is her living room? I was way off, a coat room! Her living room was huge, large leather couches in a BIG semi circle with a movie theater sized screen hanging on her wall. A glass chandler was dangling 12 feet or more a over their heads and it pointed to the couple sitting by each other on the center couch. Pamela and Jeramy Manson.

I was scared and I didn't want to show it, I thought of a confidence lesion skulker gave me back a couple weeks ago, I did some deep breathing and turned my feet intangible almost going through the floor...opps. We stood in front of the Mansons. I made my sweat invisible so I didn't look as worried.

Jeramy glanced over his magazine first, "Honey, I think sam has brought home a little girl." Pamela glanced up, "Why yes she has honey, sam who is this?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Danielle, I want her to be my adopted sister, she's not trouble and I'll take care of her. She can have the room next to mine. Is it all right?"

"What do you think sweetheart?"

"Charming girl, reminds me of someone I hate though."

"quite close to that Fenton kid isn't she?"

"Quite, and her clothes-"

"I love your dress!" I told Pamela, I lied but I smiled and so did she, her eyes lit up a small bit.

"Do you like dressing up dear?"

"Well to be honest I'm a bit of a tom boy, but when I can, I enjoy the way pinks and purples mix and my favorite color it blue, a soft baby blue." I looked at sam whom had an expression I could not read. So I kept going. "In fact, I just never had anything girly to ware, if only someone could help little old me."

Pamela's eyes shown and she saw me just then, as the perfect daughter.

Jeramy was still skeptical until I believe SAMs grandmother came in and said "Oh I always wanted another bobah like my sam dear. Can we keep her."

"Yes." Came the unison answer, and I hugged my new parents to be and had sam help me find MY room, it was cool but not quite like I hoped. I wasn't complaining though! Sam went to her room and told me if I need anything to just ask. Then I fled the room get a bit cooler, "Danny?"

"Right here kiddo."

"Danny I got a family! I'm so siked ! All I need now is a guitar and I'm in business for my life long dream! I'm gonna explore the house tomorrow and -oh I gotta see tucker! And oh boy can I not wait to-"

"Ok ok, chill pill, are you ready for bed?"

"well, no. Ember usually sings me to sleep."

Danny had a shocked 'what do you want me to do' face.

"well?" I said a lot bit curious to see if he would do it.

"Fine what song."

With glee I said "home."

"fine. Let's see here."

_**Hold on, to me as we go**_

_**As we roll down this unfamiliar road**_

_**And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along**_

_**Just know you're not alone**_

_**Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**_

_**Settle down, it'll all be clear**_

_**Don't pay no mind to the demons**_

_**They fill you with fear**_

_**The trouble it might drag you down**_

_**If you get lost, you can always be found**_

**_Just know you're not alone_**

**_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_**

Once he finished I was so tired I almost didn't see sam at the door, she was listening to the whole thing and I don't think he knew she was there. HOW CUTE!

"Night Danny," I sat up and kissed my cousin on the cheek. "Good night sam." I said now smiling at the blushing sam, Danny turned shocked and a little red that sam heard him singing. "Now Danny you better go, if you two start kissing I don't want it to be in MY room." I was real proud of that one as I rolled over to sleep. Danny s song in my mind, _I'm not alone!_

* * *

**_Hey guys, I have a report to do, so no more chapters until tomorrow, many lunch timeish_**

**_what to wait for..._**

**_.school_**

**_.lancer_**

**_.all the new school mates_**

**_.dani getting a crush_**

**_.ghost attack_**

**_.lunch with a ultra recyclo vegetarian!_**


	4. School

I had never slept more peacefully in my whole year of life. I had a dream of my friends coming to visit, but that didn't last long, I opened my eyes and almost died with excitement when I saw the most amazing room ever, _my _room was decked out way different than last night.

For one a black and green electric guitar was leaning against a high tech sound system/amp! I ran over and tried it out immediately! I looked around my room and saw everything down to the couch and curtains looked like a mix of Embers sound studio, Kitty's house , and Desi's couch. Everything I loved from the ghost zone was now in my home, my ROOM!

I then found a note saying-

_Rock out in your new room kid, we all wished you would have the room of your dreams so hear it is. P.S - you could make the house shake with that amp, careful. Skulker built it. Love your dead family?_

I have never been more PUMPED! I turned the amp all the way down so I wouldn't wake anyone, and I started to play the first song in my head -Home.

Sam came in shocked to hear me playing guitar so well to what I'm sure as of last night is her new favorite song. We talked a bit and laughed then she said she had to go. At first I was confused, then I realized, school.

I spent the whole day exploring my new house when a lady came up to me holding a silver platter, she lifted the lid and offered me grilled cheese and tomato soup. I couldn't say no so I enjoyed a delis he's meal, not even 5 minuets later she came back with the same platter, but with Oreo Ice-cream!

10 minuets later she came back, I was shocked when she lifted the tray and I saw papers, adoption papers! I went Through thanking the woman like crazy! I singed my name everywhere needed and put it back, she nodded her head and left. I watched a movie, danced in a ball room, went for a swim in one of Sam's bright pink bathing suits (I figured she never wore it) and had a fun time talking with her grand mom! Who might I add is AWESOME! Then at 3 Alcock a note was sent to me in my room, it said

_Congratulations Danielle Manson, you are now officially a member of the family. Sincerely your father._

I was siked! I am now a Manson.

Sam came home with tucker and Danny a little after 3. I ran up and showed them all the paperwork and everyone reflected my smile as bright as me!

"You wanna tell her Danny?" A nervous tucker asked.

"dude your idea not mine."

"Fine fine, ok, dani."

"yes." Annoyed at this point I just wanted them to tell me what was up!

"How would you feel about school?"

my jaw dropped, I would like nothing better ever than to go to school!

"I would love to!" It hit me, "but i have never been to school, I'm like 9 years behind if you count kindergarten."

"We know, you should have all of Danny's knowledge from 8th grade at least since your his clone. the first ember attack to 'deprogram' me, sam and Danny hooked me up to a standardized testing computer program for 12 hours. I don't want you to have the same side effects as me so we want to hit you with an hour of this a day and eventually you should along with the knowledge You already have from Danny, be up to date with every thing. I also want you to have this for on the girl studying."

Tucker then gave me a PDA, I was siked! Almost as much as when I got that guitar, almost.

"So when can I go to school?"

"That's the thing dani, school only has 2 months left, so spend those two months catching up , have the summer free, and then go to high school. 9th grade."

I was shocked I didn't know what to do at first but just open my mouth a little and take a deep breath. _school._ "I can't wait!"


	5. First day

Sam took me out, just us girls. She was shocked at my love of gothic accessories, I got two black wrist band bracelets from hot topic. Then we went to like 6 stores trying to find a style that fit me. Finally sam smacked her head.

"Danny's clone, come with me."

she drug me to a little skater shop, jeans , plain tees, converse, baseball caps, beanies, sunglasses, and skateboards. I asked sam why we were here when I don't skate, then I saw Danny's red shirt. I mean same shirt.

we crossed to the girls side of the small shop and picked out the same shirt, skintight and blue. Blue collar, blue strip in the sleeve, and blue signature oval on the chest. This was my shirt, by destiny. We shopped a bit more, and I found blue Converse, only the best made shoe ever! Then I grabbed baggy olive green skater pants and a red beanie (loose hat) sam laughed because tucker wore the same thing, and it hit her my style is a mix between them all, and she loved my natural tom boy style. Me.

* * *

The next months flew by pretty quick. The only significant things Would be my birthday and ghost fighting. I was now 14 and on my birthday was my favorite fight ever. Ember.

All the music stations on the radio were tuned to one song, I recognized it immediately. It was the song Ember and I had sat down and wrote together all that time ago in the ghost zone. _Stubborn_ . It was about Danny and sam and how they were both to dense to realize the other had a crush on them, and they were to shy to admit they liked each other. So we wrote a song for the now sweet 16 year olds._  
_

**oh oh, did you notice when I looked in your eyes,**

**that flash, boom-spark that made us smile,**

**how stupid are you that you didn't see it sooner**

**that this love is what keeps up together(that this love- keeps us together)**

**I honestly try not to say it out loud,**

**I'm sure that you read minds anyhow,**

**I made so many signs that I clogged the highway,**

**when we drive together, we're going the right way,**

when I heard the lyrics I couldn't help but think they were a little stupid but hey, Ember liked them, she added a chorus after all this time, something about 'come together' repeated like 12x , any who, how I beat her, her song affected teens With a crush,so tucker, happy single, was left with nothing to do but video tape sam and Danny ... Oh yah, they were lovesick!

It played on tv for a week, how in the front row of Embers concert Danny turned to sam ,grabbed her face in his hands, and pulled her into a 5 minuet French kiss... ON TV!

I saw that start and knew the song went to far! I flew to Embers concert and took the mic, she looked power hungry and hit me with a love blast, but was unaffected since I was temporarily without a crush. So I gave the mic to Tucker and he only knew Embers first song, so I took the guitar turned off all the other instruments and played solo to Embers song Remember, By memory I might add. I rocked but since people were coming out of a trance no one knew it I was me playing so I calmly asked ember to leave so I wouldn't have to thermos her, shes like "NO" and I'm like "by". The end, of Danny's life! A week that's the video that news stations used to discuss the ghost attack. Danny kissing sam. They got over it quick though. Go figure.

* * *

That time was coming... School!

I have never been more ready for anything, I was ahead of my summer studies, so I was ahead of my work before the school year started. BONUS!

ok ok, it's just a door, nothing to worry about... But what if its the wrong door? What if I walk in a teacher entrance and get in trouble my first day! No it's a door I'm good.

in I go, red beanie, red pants, blue Danny shirt, blue converse, books in hand, I'm so ready for today.

oh my gosh, _who _, is THAT!

Tall, beautiful, red hair, that smile! Oh he looks so strong- ok focus, walking, don't trip, that would ruin my life dooming me to that girl who tripped the first day of school.

Step,step,step,step,red hair,step, step, step, brown eyes, step, Step, Step, Popular, step, falling... Crap!?

All I know I one second I'm walking and the next my feet are flying behind me,I saw the hallway full of people and knew I couldn't fly! I did a once over and I'm completely visible so no power screw ups yet, and OF, not falling anymore.

My hair fell in front of my face and a short blonde chick walks up, deep brown eyes, full of hate, glaring for her next victim. "Ew, look everyone." Everyone in the hall turns towards me in my suspended stage, wait why am I still behind held? "At least the losers can find each other alright, "WERE NOT LOSERS!" Me and a mysteries voice said above me in unison. The blonde just laughed and left, leaving me to be turned upright and brought to my feet by a boy with chocolate brown hair, deep violet eyes, and a red faced grin.

"So are you alright?" The shy boy said.

"yea I'm cool, my papers look like confetti at a teen party, but besides that I'm cool."

i bent down to get my papers up off the floor when our hands meet, I glanced up and again those eyes... So I finished getting my papers and when I stood I almost bumped right into a chick with orange hair, long wavy and a bit of a mess pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sorry," she squeaked and flinched like I was going to hit her or something.

"uh, no prob, all good I guess." Then I saw the boy look down and start to walk away.

"hold up baby pop,". Quoting my favorite ghost,

he stopped a moment and kept walking.

I ran up grabbed his shoulder and I'm like "excuse me I said hold up!"

he turned shocked, and then again a bit red. "Sorry I didn't think you were talking to me."

"well I was, now aren't I the rude one, I'm Danielle Manson, but you can call me dani."

"Um, I'm Bret Amontillado. Nice to meet you." He said with a half smirk smile, (cute!)

"cool, uh... (Shaking my head for words) what locker are you?"

"423 top locker"

"lucky! I got 346, a bottom locker, oh don't wanna be late for first period English, what do you have first?"

"English"

"Cool! Save me a seat please, I don't wanna sit next to any losers."

he laughed and nodded!

i think I just made my first friend here at school, now where the heck is my locker?


	6. Bret and english

Bret, **Bret,**_ Bret, __**Bret**__**,**_** Bret!** Bret.

ok so 3 minuets until class starts, I walked in and saw three open seats in the back row, so I went there and I sat in the middle seat, it felt so natural, like I sat there before, like a million times... Any way, that girl sat next to me. She had orange wavy hair back in a pony tale, yellow and blue braces, and glasses, she was a nerd alright. I said hello and she frets me with a 'sup' so she's not that bad, the I introDuce myself, and she says 'hold up a minute' she then pulls out her PDA and pauses some music, "k I'm sorry im not used to people talking to me,"

wow, this is a start, I reintroduced myself and checked out her awesome outfit I neglected to notice earlier, yellow top, yellow skirt with pockets, blue leggings, and blue belts, she also had on black combat boots... I love this chick!

i love your boots! I said still looking at this tiny chick with combat boots, "Thanks, sale online." ... "Cool beans,"

well she was taken back by that, I guess she never had cold beans or something.

hysterical laughter filled the back of the room, and then a large snort, she covered her mouth as if to try to put it back, everyone was looking at her, and she looked like she could almost cry, like she just ruined her life. And then I laughed with her, I kept laughing and said I love your laugh! At the top of what I could muster though my laughing . Other students started laughing WITH her and she felt great, you could see her spirit lift.

She leaned over and offered me a handshake, which I did, "my name is Mindy Fanner."

"Nice to meet you Mindy, glad to see a friendly face."

Then in came the teacher, Mr. Lancer, he was tall, bald, and a little round in the mid section. He came in and introduced himself and was a very proud spirit filled man, like an unbroken horse. I'm sure there are some students who could fix that for him.

_Where is Bret! Class is starting!_

He then went to take attendance, He went through most of the room until he got to the second row, a "miss caroline Brown." That vicious blonde raised her hand and in a sweet voice dripping with foul venom she said "present mr. Lancer." I got a good look at this chick, yellow low crop belly shirt, pink skinny jeans with a hot pink belt, And white flats.

"Megan Lou?" "Here". A girl with a very heavy chines accent said, she had on a shirt that looked a bit like a tan kimona , she had on white leggings And tan flats. Her hair was long and Black and reached almost her bottom! It was pretty, until she pulled out a phone with a blinking green light and whispered "a ghost, here, how?" Ok remembering that detail for later!

Mr lancer got around the whole room until he got to me, "Danielle Manson?" He looked up at me with a bit of shock, and I said "yah I'm Sam's adopted sister, and Danny's cousin, um, if you know them.". "Yes miss Manson, I know them all to well. You even look like you cousin."

"Well she dose look like a boy if that's what you mean!" Came a snickering blonde frequency.

"Not what I meant, and miss Brown, is Danielle here is anything like her cousin, I would keep an eye out." He looked at me and winked as continued his role call. Dose he know about me and Danny!

"Bret Amontillado, oh an Italian wine, as well as a book bay edger Allan Poe that we will be spending a month on, The cask of Amontillado. I'm how do you say it (pulls out book called being hip for oldies) ah yes, 'running up my mouth'." He looked around at the sad blank faces on the now scared teens, "Is Bret here."

"here," in walks Bret, his head was soaking, and water was dripping down his face onto his deep green jacket, true now his outfit is wet, but now I'm really looking at it, deep green jacket, olive green pants, a gray shirt, and grey converse! So cute! And his jacket has a picture of a ghost, dose he like ghost? Of course there's one on his jacket-

"Most dangerous game, people! What happened to you mr. Amontillado?"

"one of the jocks wanted to formally welcome me to school, so he and his 3 friends took to the bathroom and introduced me to the 3rd stall, he said that one will be reserved for me."

i was mad! How could anyone do this to poor Bret!

and mr Lancer was chuckling "Those same words came from a young Mr Fenton a couple years ago, you'll live, take a seat."

i waved my hand frantically trying to get him to sit with me! The best part, he did.


	7. Lockers

I did pretty good first period , and I think I made two best friends, Mindy and Bret! So next classes were ok, I had math with Mindy and then lunch. I made my way to my crowded locker when a familiar sight came up to me, Bret!

"Two words, Jake Pike."

"who's he?"

"The fastest runner on the football team, he made so many touchdowns at his last school he was put in book of some kind, he also put my head in a toilet and took my locker."

"ow, no prob, your on bottom with me?"

"yah, locker 348."

"no way! I 346! We are like, right next to each other!"

"yah cool." He had a face like I was annoying him or something, I probably was, so I grabbed my books together and went to lunch.

after getting through the never ending line, I found a table in the back corner with a familiar orange haired girl. "Hey Mindy. Can I sit with you?"

"only if you wanna be deemed a loser."

"um, I think your in the wrong place then, the losers are over there." I pointed at the cheers and jocks. She laughed and started digging into a huge burger.

A minuet later I saw Bret come into the lunch room and look around. He went to sit at a table by the wall on the other side of the cafeteria , some jocks were coming up him and I knew I had to do something! I ran saying "I'll be right back Mindy!"

i ran to the bathroom and turned into dani phantom! I went through the floor and made my way to cafeteria right below jake , I heard him say something about 'twinkle toes can't be on this side' ... I'll ask Bret later, first, I untied jakes shoes and retired them together, then I took a glob of mashed potatoes and set it just to the left of Bret's feet.

when jake took a step he feel and I moved the mashed potatoes in his face! Bret ran and I was right behind him, I had dropped trash cans and some other things to slow down the horde of jerks until Bret was outside and no longer pursued. I made myself visible and offered my hand out to him, at first he was shocked, I guess To see a ghost, but then he smiled and took my hand.

i had the same feeling when our hands touched in the hallway! And he smiled the same to. "Well those friends don't seem so cool if you ask me." I said with an overdone smile, I was acting like Danny, trying to make my alter ego completely different from me , but sadly my ego wasn't to far off, I need to work on that.

"some friends right."

"yah, those girls weren't even pretty, they just ran and screamed a lot."

i got a laugh and he said "your not bad right?"

"course not baby pop I have to much swag to be bad." That sounded like a mix between Ember and Lancer. Ew.

his face changed and he seemed to be staring in my now green eyes, trying to see something, God knows what.

"What did you call me?"

"baby pop, why, too soon?" I said floating close to his face smiling.

"no, (he shied away from me) just someone else called me the same thing today."

"Ember was here?" I'm not dumb, I know he remembers me calling him baby pop from this morning, but if I kept playing dumb he might buy it.

"No, never mind, I have to get back to lunch."

"Kk, ttfn Bret!"

"how did you know my name?"

"I know a friend of yours, whom by the way is sitting in that lunchroom with no one but a techno geek for company, so I would hurry if I was you."

he smiled and ran back waving a thanks.

sigggggggggggggggggh. Life is good. Oh crap Bret's going to see Dani and I'm out here!

i flew back to the girls bathroom changed back and ran to the lunch room just as Bret was turning down the hall, I jumped in my seat before he knew I left.

"hey guys, can I sit with you?"

"sure!" I said to quick

"um, yah go ahead." I took a big bite of burger. "Free country" I said with an overly full mouth.


	8. Chemistry

So the rest of school was a bore besides 4th period science.

A whole group of guys sat together, and a whole bunch or girls sat together, our tables where next to each other. Bret sat right behind me. To see the board we both turned sideways in our seats , now sitting parallel with each other.

We both noticed how we seemed lean to the back of the seats just to get closer, we both rest our heads on our hands which were resting on the back of the seats, we were now just inches apart! We both seemed to be scotching our seats further from our tables, just to make us closer! This went on for 10 minuets until our arms "accidentally" touched. I jumped a little at rush that came with contact! And the he moved to raise his hand for a question. Crap. Back to the game! Then we had next class. CRAP!

(This really happens in my science class, speaking from experience here ㈶1)

Then it was time to go home, school was all I hoped and more! Mindy invited me to the nasty burger after school, and I asked if I could invite Bret? She like sure, and she gave me this funny 'I know something you don't smile'. Whatever's , I'm hungry.

* * *

I meet Mindy at the Nast burger first and we talked for what felt like ... Ever.

we had a lot in common, and she loved tech, kind of reminded me of tucker a bit, in a way. She was very loud When you get her talking, and she was proud to be herself, I like this chick!

then he came in, Bret! The three of us talked and laughed and got along great until we ordered...

"mighty meaty meal please". Said a starving carnivore Mindy, for a tiny thing she can eat!

"a number 3 please." I kept it simple.

"tofu burger and side salad please." Mindy and I just dropped our jaws, that's right, he only at a salad for lunch and I wasn't even paying attention! He a vegetarian!

"your a vegetarian!?"

"ultra recyclo vegetarian if you wanna be technical."

my jaw dropped and then my mouth settled into a smile. "Cool."

"cool."

then our order was called, "Mighty meaty meal, number 3 and a tofu burger side of salad." Two hands reached the tray at the same time, Bret's hand and Sam's!

"uh thats my tofu burger," said a quiet Bret still not releasing the tray.

"That's funny, I cant think of a soul that eats the stuff besides me."

Bret released the tray looked down apologizing "sorry I'm a ultra recyclo vegetarian."

sam looked shock opened her mouth with an apologetic smile to say something when another order was called, "Mighty meaty meal, number 3 and a tofu burger, man those are popular today."

"oh, I didn't get a side of salad," said an apologetic sam, "Here, I believe this is yours."

bret took the tray as I motioned everybody to come to our table!

So we all sat, on one side all the 11th graders, on the other side, all the 9th graders. I introduced everyone and we all got along really well. It was quiet at first, but then Mindy took out her PDA and started clicking something when tucker struck a conversation. Those two geeked OUT next to us all, the last thing I heard was something about an upgrade... I finally shut them out.

Sam and I were catching up on classes that day, and we discussed funny teachers and I told her about Caroline. Especially how much I hate her! I started talking about how I was tripped in the halls when Bret caught me saving my life!

Then I saw Danny's dead serious face, he's like no.

"so you saved her huh?"

"I-I guess, really it was just right time right place sorta deal." He said as he poked at his salad. I realized Danny was looking him down like a father and I looked at sam for help!

Tucker to the almost rescue! "You don't say!" What ever Mindy just told him was juicy and probably had nothing to do with tech. "Let's try it." He whispered loud enough for every one to hear.

"When you lovebirds are done eating let us know." They said at the same time.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny, sam, Bret, and I all yelled in unison... Awkward.

starting with Mindy, the whole table couldn't help but start laughing, Mindy snorting is hands down what set it off for a good 5 minuets.

Then the wicked witch of amity came, _Caroline!_


	9. Secrets and stores

She came out of the mist... Not really it was sunny outside but wherever she goes seems evil!

"Ew, not only are there two losers in my booth but three! Gross."

"a-hem". Danny seemed to make the other threes presence known.

one look at Caroline and I knew this was going to kill me

"oh, excuse me." She...smiled? Giggled, and said every word as if trying to woe Danny. It just grossed me out to much for words.

she turned back to us. "Well see you dorks later. I have shopping to do, wanna join me." She leaned in towards Danny batting her eyes when sam leaned in and snapped her figures,

"excuse me, little girl? He is busy at the moment!" You go sam! Defend your man!

"Last I heard, he's happily single, and as long as he is, he is fair game sister!"

"oh no are you mistaken." Sam leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek making him a lovely crimson red in the face. "Now buzz off chica."

a frazzled and mad Caroline left the Nast burger.

"Whew, thought she would never go!" Sam was smiling knowing she had beride the Nasty burger of yet another prep! But then tucker in his usual role of kill joy asked,

"So dose that mean Danny's not fair game anymore?"

everyone looked at sam, including Danny, and so she looked at Danny and said "I don't know danny, you still fair game, or has a girl finally cuaght your eye?"

danny started to laugh a little when a blue mist escaped our mouths, "I have to go." We both said at once!

We both ran outside and found places to hide, when I was in a bush I put my hand up and said "goin' ghost!" The white rings surrounded my stomach and went around my body completely changing me into Dani Phantom!

I rose up and saw technas taking controll of a garbage truck,

"P U technus, wreaking havic or just wreaking!"

"vary funny girl child. But I will have you know I , the great and improved technus, am only getting started!"

Technus then took the truck apart and reformed it back into a worm looking structure.

then he shot garbage out of the mouth at Danny who just joined the party.

"I don't know what stinks more , you or your aim!" Danny's witty banner is up and running.

"Great now both the child's can feel my wrath."

technus then shot metal shards at a store putting giant holes in the side of it. He then ... (Is slithered the word?) made his way over to the super market. He then jumped in and used cables to close off all exits trapping all the people inside!

"Now, the ghost child's will never save you AH-HAHAHA- huh."

"you do realize we Phaze through walls right?"

"Yes foolish child's." He then phased into the surrounding store electronics and you heard his voice on the intercoms in the store and saw his face on flying screens, "yes child's, I am well aware!"

After that I started kicking butt! I took out a lot of those flying iPhones , then I figured I would short him out with the water fountain outside. I went to faze out of the wall, when I was electrocuted! "Danny were trapped!"

Danny tried really quick to get out and met the same conclusion, you cant get out! Then I saw Bret and Mindy were in the store and Mindy was tapping at her PDA really fast, a piece of lighting on the ceiling was falling and going to hit a kid! I flew as fast as I could and then I saw Bret jump through the air and save the little boy, as soon as they were safe the whole roof started falling! I jumped in and made Bret and the boy intangible and saved them!

I returned the boy to his mom and carried Bret By the hand to safety , I repeat, but the hand! I dropped him in a bag bin of beanbags and said "sorry Bret but I have butt to kick."

He has this look of awe as I flew to the rescue, turns out while I was saving Bret and company, Danny had gotten a little 'tied up', some wires had completely trapped him and started electrocuting him, he looked like he was about to pass out when I tried to free him. Then some wires got me too! I thought I was a goner when a screen came right to my face.

"Well well well, what have we here, a defenseless little girl, BOO, HAHAHA-OUF.

"what is happening? My signal is being blocked! Interference code xdcc27hj8k9f5bmn...

i looked and saw Mindy smiling and typing in lots of codes and such. Then after about 2 more minuets of being shocked and burned I was free! Just as Danny was getting out the thermos technus grabbed me and ripped my sleeve! He took an exposed wire and burned my arm with a 6 inch scar going down my arm! Nothing hurt more in my life! Danny sucked up technus and I was free but hurt really bad.

Bad guy defeated and now almost me, I was loosing altitude and slowly crashing! I couldn't see right and landed in an ally when I hear foot steps, my eyes closed and I blacked out. The last thing I saw , two black figures come to pick me up, and two white rings surround me.

* * *

I started to wake up in a room, that wasn't mine.

I looked around at the room, kind of small. I was warring orange PJs and was tucked in a bed with a black fluffy blanket, and purple sheets, the walls had a lot of posters for various bands and a huge bookcase full of all kinds of old styled books. I started to panic having no clue where I was, when I saw the door crack open and In walked a shadow.

"Hey." A male voice said, Bret! Oh... I'm human, BRET!

"Hey, um-" I looked at the fact I was warring different clothes.

"Mindy changed you, don't panic, your shirt was , um, awkwardly ripped, Mindy went to fix your shirt and gave you orange pajamas for the time being."

"Oh, thanks Bret, did you see the phantom girl or what happened to her?" I asked him because I wanted to know if he knew my secret!

"Yea, I saw the phantom girl," Man of few words

"O-oh yea," I said shaking a bit.

"yah, Mindy and I ran outside and saw this huge ghost attacking a truck, so we jumped in a bush and saw right next to us a girl that looked just like you, turn into Dani phantom. Cool huh?"

He could tell I was nervous and shaking.

"Don't worry," he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, "your secrets safe with me." He smiled a warm smile and for a moment I forgot where I was, and I think I forgot my name.

"Am I interrupting something?" Now leaning in the doorway was a smirking Mindy, my now sewn shirt in hand. "Cuz if you two are busy I don't wanna interrupt."

"thanks for the help guys, I was in major trouble out there today.

"No prob girl, that's what best friends are for. (Tosses shirt on bed). I gotta go home anyway, it's almost 8 at night!"

"8! I gotta go to, sam and Danny will be worried!" I stood at looked at my two best friends. Smiled and said "goin' ghost!" I then jumped up, transformed, and told my friends I would see them tomorrow, and of course goodnight.

now to find danny somewhere around the city, it's not 9 yet so he should still be patrolling a while. I kept flying and just pictured in my head my awesome new beasties, and most if all Bret. He's all I thought about, until I bumped into box ghost. That was fun.


	10. Girls night in

I slept like a baby that night.

Sweet dreams in my warm bed, in my room, in my house, now attending my school, with my human living best friends, with MY crush. It felt nice to call things mine. Things I could never say before, like my sister and I are going to the movies. Me and sam have been getting along pretty well, I just love talking to her! The other night we played truth or dare in her room.

"ok ok, truth or dare sam". I said with an evil grin

"Dare!" oh I gotta get her with something she will hate...

"sam, I dare you, to put on a pink floral dress, pink heels, and pink makeup!"

her face would have made anybody's day.

"fine." My jaw dropped as she pulled out a bin with over 100 dresses in every color but black, was pulled from her closet. Some very pretty, a green one I would even ware, but then in the bottom I saw what she was reaching for. A pink mass of cloth was pulled from the bottom. As she put it on, I almost died laughing! It was repulsive!

"k I'm done." She said, as I took a picture on my phone.

"your going to delete that picture right now!". She screamed

"ok ok it was just a joke, sheesh." I very clearly showed her me deleting the picture and she was satisfied, she didn't know I sent it to tucker and Danny before I deleted it though.

"alright Dani, truth or dare?"

"Truth". Now that I know what pink skeletons lie in her closet I'm not picking dare! Though after what she asked me I wish I did.

"Do you like that boy your always hanging out with, what's his name, Bret?"

"NO" I said it so fast that it was obvious.

"Dani, it obvious you like him."

"yah, well what if he doesn't like me back! I would ruin our friendship, and It would be over something selfish, like a boyfriend."

"Dani, if your honest it won't ruin your friendship. Just be true to him and you and everything will work out."

"Like it works for you and Danny." I felt a little bad about saying that, it was uncalled for, but in all fairness **she started it**!

"Ok, so yes I like him, now it's your turn truth or dare?"

we had a total of 30 rounds or more of that stupid game until we did makeovers! Goth makeovers of course for her. But me. Oh what she did.

it started with my hair going in a twisted bun thing with a few loose strands by my face, she thought it was so pretty she put little green flower pins in it, then made my makeup match the same green as the pins, and put a light pink lipgloss on me (no clue why she had light pink lip gloss, she claims her mother) then she helped me dig through that bucket of rainbow dresses until She found the green one that coughs my eye before. It was floor length, and fluffy with a lime green veil material from waist down and a corset just above it, I felt beautiful!

"Sam, can I keep this dress?"

"Dani, can you think of a Time I would really ware that? I mean really I was going to burn it anyway, keep it." She smiled and gave me a hug, I out my regular clothes back on and hung up my gorgeous dress in my closet.

for the rest of the night we just talked and joked, and I whooped her but and monopoly, she then returned the favor with Sorry. And after about 3 am we both fell asleep in our sleeping bags on the floor watching twilight. I laughed a bit when sam spoke for Bella,

"_do you know what I am_?"

"A ghost." Sam said

"_are you afraid_?"

"Not really no." The whole movie was like her and Danny.

I fell asleep at the end of a fight sene and had this dream where I was in a field and asked Bret,

"Do you know what I am?"

"A ghost."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

and I woke up with **Bret** written in sharpie all over my face. Thanks sam.


End file.
